Episode 4
"Girls Through The Phone!? The Tricky Telephone Book Plot" is the 4th episode of Chikkun Takkun. It originally aired on Fuji TV on April 30, 1984. Synopsis Dr. Bell is so consumed with lovesickness that he tries to call Miko on the telephone. When he chokes and can't talk, he devises a plan to bring the girls to him, straight through the telephone system. Characters In order of appearance: * Dr. Bell * Giji-Giji * Chikkun Duck * Miko Nanda * Takkun Hat * Waruchin Encyclopedia * Moko * Meko * Mukko * Maki * Mechatan * Akira Nanda Plot summary Dr. Bell is trying to sleep one night, but can't, as he cannot stop thinking about the Kyunkyuns. While venting about it to Giji-Giji, he realizes all he wants is to hear Miko's voice. Dr. Bell takes the Nazumar to a payphone on land and, with a 10 yen coin from the Waruchin, gets the Nanda household number. Miko picks up, and Dr. Bell is too flustered to speak back, so Miko hangs up. Dr. Bell trashes the payphone in a rage. Back at the Nanda house, Futsuko asks Miko and Chikkun to stop playing in the hall so she can sleep. Miko goes back to her room to do aerobics, and Takkun forces Chikkun to stop dancing with Miko and get some sleep. On the Nazumar, Dr. Bell begins conspiring with the Waruchin on making a super-phone to his liking. The Waruchin shows Bell the city's telecommunications centre and its underground connection terminal, and they set forth trying to drill access to the terminal. The next morning, Chikkun catches the Kyunkyuns on their way home from school. The girls tell Chikkun about their role in the upcoming Flower Parade, in which they'll be baton twirlers. Moko is so excited about the parade that she throws Chikkun into the air, but luckily, Maki catches him. They happen to walk past the telecommunications centre, where Dr. Bell and Giji-Giji are trying to dig a hole to the terminal, since the Nazumar's drill would cause too much attention during the day. Dr. Bell hears the girls talking with Chikkun, and becomes furiously jealous. Newly-consumed with fury, Bell and Giji-Giji make their way underground by the afternoon. They attach the Waruchin's special cable to the terminal and head back to the Nazumar. The Waruchin has generated a special pink phone for Bell to now use. He calls the Nanda household again, but this time, Moko picks up the phone. She is immediately teleported through the phone line into the Nazumar's lobby. Chikkun, meanwhile, is horrified, and tries to explain to the girls that the phone took Moko. On the Nazumar, Moko is thrilled, and calls Dr. Bell "cute". He becomes furious with Moko, insisting that wasn't the reaction she was supposed to have upon being abducted: "I'm a middle-aged alien supervillain, but you're a stranded cute little maiden!" Moko understands, and launches into a shoujo manga-style speech about how her "maiden's life" is going to end. Dr. Bell, horrified by the things she's implying, offers her a tissue to console her. Still reeling from the speech, he goes back to the phone and calls the Nanda household again. Miko picks up, and before the other girls' eyes, is teleported away. On the Nazumar, Miko reunites with Moko, and begins to protect her. Dr. Bell insists he had no ill intentions and has Giji-Giji call the house again. None of the kids are willing to pick up the phone. When this third call fails, Dr. Bell's demeanor turns, and he begins to approach Miko and Moko with lecherous intent. Elsewhere, Chikkun boards the Menfo in search of Dr. Bell, with the three remaining Kyunkyuns following on their bikes. Dr. Bell chases Moko and Miko around the ship, with Miko pelting things at Bell, including the Waruchin. The Waruchin hits the ground and goes into shock, causing its program to glitch and cause a fire at the telecommunications terminal. Telephones all over the city begin to glitch and teleport things across locations: Akira is hit with a bowl of ramen, and surfers, tribesmen, animals, and TV actors, and even kaiju stream out of payphones. As chaos reigns through the downtown area, Mukko tries to call the police, which only causes whole cop cars to come through the phone. Takkun locates theterminal as the source of the problem, and Mechatan drills the group a way down. Just as Dr. Bell corners the girls on the Nazumar, the pink phone rings again. Giji-Giji picks up, and it brings the rest of the Kyunkyuns, Takkun, Chikkun, and Mechatan into the Nazumar's lobby. Dr. Bell and Giji-Giji are now outnumbered by the Kyunkyuns, and are treated to a smackdown, but Dr. Bell seizes the Waruchin and prepares to use it. In response, Chikkun uses the pink phone to call Yankee Stadium - sending a torrent of flying baseballs through the phone and directly into Dr. Bell and Giji-Giji. The kids flee through the phone as the Nazumar fills up with baseballs and explodes. The next day is the Flower Parade. Chikkun watches with joy as the Kyunkyuns lead a marching band, twirling batons in special parade costumes. Further down the parade line, Bell and Giji-Giji walk in casts and crutches, presumably hoping for donations. Quotes * Dr. Bell: Telephones must've been made by a devil! They make such a racket, and half the time, nobody picks up when you try to call! I loathe telephones!! * Akira: Ah, hello? Soba shop? Hey, I'd like to order one gomoku ramen. flies through the phone, landing on his head What?! Ah, that was fast!